


除夕夜

by Carol_333



Series: 19天贺天×莫关山 [1]
Category: 19天贺顶红除夕夜
Genre: 19天 - Freeform, M/M, 同人文, 贺顶红 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carol_333/pseuds/Carol_333
Summary: 除夕夜，莫关山家里来了一位不速之客，只知道吃，吃完莫关山做的饭，吃莫关山……
Relationships: 贺天莫关山
Series: 19天贺天×莫关山 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617091
Kudos: 53





	除夕夜

**Author's Note:**

> 新年快乐

除夕夜总是伴随着烟火爆竹和吵闹的晚会声音。莫关山在厨房准备年夜饭，老妈和某个不速之客在客厅看春晚，偶尔能听到老妈的笑声，贺狗鸡不知道在说些什么，莫关山听不清，这让他有点烦。  
“贺天！别就知道吃，进来帮忙！”莫关山推开厨房的门，冲沙发上的贺天喊道。  
老妈责怪得瞪了他一眼，“怎么说话呢？”  
贺天笑着站起身，“没事，阿姨。”  
餐桌上摆好了需要做的菜，有七八道，贺天走进厨房，顺手带上了门。  
穿着黄色毛衣的男生系了条红色的围裙，从后面能看到他软软的头发，白里透红的耳朵。  
贺天伸手从后面环住了莫关山，在他耳边轻声道，“我需要帮什么？”  
莫关山一个机灵，险些切到手，“别碰老子，小心拿刀砍你。”  
“哦呦，好凶，莫仔。”贺天说着竟然挺了挺腰，一条腿还插进了莫关山的腿间。  
莫关山低骂了一声，扔下手里的土豆，转过身。  
盯着贺天那双似乎比窗外烟花还明亮的眼睛，缓缓靠近，在他脸颊上轻轻啄了一下，像只小鸟。  
烟火升空，在窗外绽开，贺天叹了口气，低头挨着莫关山的唇，“阿姨一般熬到几点？”  
“不一定，困了就睡。”  
贺天伸手摸了摸莫关山的后脑勺，自我安抚般的笑了一下，“不急。”  
莫关山心道，急得不是我。  
其实平日里老妈十二点左右才会回屋睡觉，今天除夕夜她却吃完年夜饭就开始嚷困，春晚还没看完就回了自己的房间。  
莫关山被贺天拽进房间的时候，还试探的挣扎了一下，“碗还没洗呢。”  
贺天把他推进浴室，“洗。”  
所以最后被洗的不是碗，是莫关山。  
他被贺天放在了浴室的洗漱台上，上半身裸着，下半身的裤子在他小腿上挂着，贺天耐心的舔舐着他的乳头，湿湿的舌尖在那红嫩处打转，一只手握着莫关山，另一只手不轻不重的捏着莫关山的臀肉。  
莫关山被舔得嗯嗯低吟，下边的东西诚实的立在腿间，贺天微微挺腰，就能撞到。  
“抱紧我。”贺天的嗓音已经有些喑哑了，他解开拉链，把早就硬的发疼的东西掏出来，巨物弹出来后，恶劣的在莫关山的腿间弹了弹。  
莫关山两只手环住贺天，屁股往前抬了抬，贺天看着他的小动作，嘶了一声，而后拿起润滑油粗鲁的挤了大量的液体在手上，他抬起莫关山的腿，露出小面的小洞，将润滑液大面积的抹在了小洞的周围。  
“疼的话告诉我。”贺天将食指沾湿，缓缓插进小洞，莫关山粉红的脚趾都缩了起来，他微微扬头，低喘了一声。  
“太紧了。”贺天轻轻抽cha着手指，眼睛只看着莫关山，欣赏着他动情的模样。  
“嗯……啊啊”莫关山突然叫了一声，舒服的耳垂都红  
的好像能滴血。  
贺天知道找对了地方，更加肆无忌惮的进攻，把人搅得直叫。  
扩张的差不多，贺天却抱着莫关山出了浴室，把人放在了床上。  
“有点凉。”贺天紧接着就压了上去，两具滚烫的身体严密的贴合在一起，仿佛能摩擦出火花。  
贺天抬起莫关山的腿，莫关山腿间的东西晃晃悠悠的跟着起来，贺天动情的低头吻了吻，舌尖打了个圈，像品尝甜点一般吸吮了几口。  
“啊，别这么吸。”莫关山受不了的动了动腰，却被贺天拍了下屁股，“别动。”  
贺天抬起腰，对着小洞缓缓插进去，只插了一半，莫关山就觉得自己被撑开了。  
“慢点，好满。”  
“cao。”贺天最受不了莫关山在床上不自知的说一些撩拨他的话，总是能刺激到贺天。  
贺天在床上看似粗暴，莫关山却总能尝到几分温柔。  
贺天盯着胯有力的cao干着身下的人，时不时会问一句，“好吃吗？”  
莫关山被他cha得双目失焦，牙齿无意识的咬着下唇，破碎的呻吟压抑又淫乱。  
贺天抱着他换了个姿势，贺天倚在床头，莫关山骑在他身上，纤细却充满韧性的腰熟练的扭动着，上下耸动，cha得尤为的深。  
他像是渴了般低头咬住贺天的唇，粉红的舌尖伸进贺天嘴里，发出缠绵的接吻声。  
Jin液顺着唇滑过下巴，贺天把莫关山的脸，锁骨，乳头，全弄湿了，莫关山的股缝沾满了贺天的jing液，乳白色的液体被当做润滑，方便贺天进入的更深。  
莫关山的屁股上映着红色的手印，身体的每个部位都被贺天拥有。  
十二点的时候，外面不约而同的响起爆竹声，莫关山的呻吟，贺天的粗喘，交织在一起，暧昧的让人脸红。  
“宝贝，新年快乐。”  
贺天喘着粗声又说道，“我cao了你一年。”  
莫关山的脸已经红的像熟透的番茄，他皱着眉头，低声说，“可以有很多年。”  
贺天低骂了一声，狠狠地拍了莫关山的屁股一下，羞耻又色情，莫关山险些she出来，已经开始哭着求饶了。  
“太深了，你不要这么顶。”  
带着哭腔的叫声只会让贺天欲望更浓烈，就像他射在莫关山臀上的jing液，浓的像牛奶。  
莫关山最后被干的昏睡过去了，醒来后浑身都疼的难以移动，漆黑的房间唯有贺天的身上似乎带着点光，他圈着莫关山，睡着时眉眼清冷，只有在面对莫关山时，这点清冷才会融化，足够温暖到莫关山。  
“贺天。”莫关山轻轻的唤了一声，“新年快乐。”

**Author's Note:**

> 我终于传上来了！


End file.
